Mundum Sanguine
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Draco Malfoy, un joven mago que tiene sus objetivos muy claros y que esta dispuesto a todo por cumplirlos, se topa con un obstáculo de rizos castaños y bonitos ojos cobrizos que le demuestra que hay alguien que si puede superarlo y sobretodo le muestra la verdadera valía de la sangre...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este fic salió de las ganas de ver una Hermione un poco diferente y sobre todo muy Slytherin, el asunto surgió de los comentarios en la página de Facebook de Historia de un Asesino y bueno chicas aquí estoy cumpliendo mi palabra xD espero llenar sus expectativas y sobre todo satisfacerlas ;) (Merlín me ayude) ah y antes de que se me olvide el titulo está en latín y significa "sangre limpia"**

* * *

**Simbología **

—diálogos —

"_pensamientos"_

**Flash Back ̸̸ Fin Flash Back**

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Una cálida tarde se presentaba ese 29 de agosto y una castaña la contemplaba desde el ventanal de su habitación, se encontraba sentada con un libro olvidado en sus manos, el paisaje natural que veía desde su posición resulto más relajante que su lectura, hasta que un "plop" la distrajo de su contemplación.

—Señorita, el ama la espera en el salón para tomar el té— una elfina domestica vestida con una impecable túnica blanca reverencio ante la joven

—Gracias Nina enseguida voy— con una inclinación de cabeza la criatura desapareció

Cerró el libro con delicadeza y se puso de pie dejando ver un largo y fino vestido de corte griego color salmón combinado con unas sandalias estilo romano del mismo color, se encaminó hacia el escritorio que había en su habitación y deposito el libro con delicadeza para después salir al encuentro con su madre.

Al salir se encontró con un largo pasillo totalmente iluminado por numerosas ventanas en forma de arco que dejaban ver uno de los jardines laterales de su hogar, al llegar al final estaba una gran puerta de madera con dos árboles labrados que se movían con un viento inexistente, la empujo con fuerza encontrando a una mujer rubia de mediana edad sentada en un cómodo sillón individual. La sala estaba finamente decorada de forma antigua y elegante.

—¡oh Hermione! Vamos toma asiento hija— señalo el sillón frente a ella

La chica obedeció y con paso firme y elegante se sentó frente a la mujer

—¿Y dónde está el abuelo?— pregunto viendo uno de los cuadros que adornaban la estancia y que estaba vacío

—No lo sé, debe andar por ahí…— al parecer no le importaba en donde estaba su difunto padre —ah por cierto aquí está tu carta de Hogwarts llegó hoy en la mañana

—bien supongo que tengo que ir a comprarlo al callejón Diagon, le enviare una lechuza a Daphne para ir juntas

—como desees…

Las dos siguieron con su plática y comiendo galletas con un delicioso té

-o-o-o-

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de la mansión de los Granger se alzaba otra construcción de igual imponencia solo que en un estilo gótico francés, en donde el patriarca del hogar hablaba con su único hijo.

—bien Draco, ya está todo arreglado en un par de días iras a Hogwarts, y espero por tu bien que tu comportamiento sea impecable.

Lucius Malfoy vio con atención a su vástago, hasta que reparo en un detalle… ¿Lo estaba ignorando? ¡Lo estaba ignorando! ¡Mocoso malcriado! Suspiro y se masajeo la sien con fastidio. El chico estaba insoportable desde que su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy había muerto, y de eso ¡ya habían pasado casi dos años!

—esto es serio Draco, deberías estar agradecido de que Karkarov no te expulsara y dejara que terminaras el año

—Aja… — fue todo lo que el joven rubio dijo

Conteniendo las ganas de estrangularlo con un lazo del diablo, Lucius se puso de pie y camino alrededor de su despacho y continúo…

—como sabes, toda la familia Malfoy y Black ha estado por generaciones en la casa de Salazar Slytherin bueno en los Black hubo una excepción, el punto es que es tu obligación estar dentro de tan noble casa, debes completar tu formación mágica si quieres que el señor tenebroso te una a sus filas…

Eso último capto la completa atención del joven rubio

—Soy un excelente mago, sabes que mis capacidades son superiores y no necesito terminar la escuela— una arrogante mueca de superioridad adorno su rostro

—entonces demuéstrame que nadie puede superarte ¡que no ha nacido ningún hechicero capaz de prevalecer a un Malfoy!

Y con eso dio terminada su reunión, Lucius salió del despacho altivo, ondeando su capa negra al caminar. Draco se quedó pensativo en su lugar un momento más, después se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación, cuando llego se tumbó en su cama viendo hacia el techo y sonrió, con malicia y soberbia.

Todo el verano después de llegar de Durmstrang se le informo que ya no volvería a ese lugar, dado su mal comportamiento de bromas y hechizos a sus demás compañeros, Igor Karkarov no lo quería de vuelta, según su madre, su padrino hablo con Albus Dumbledore actual director de Hogwarts para que lo recibiera y pudiera terminar los dos años que aún le faltaban, también había averiguado todo acerca de Hogwarts, dividida en cuatro casas nombradas como sus fundadores donde se colocaban a los alumnos según sus aptitudes, le demostraría a su padre que no necesitaba terminar la escuela para servir al señor obscuro, era inteligente y muy habilidoso se convertiría en el príncipe de Slytherin, porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black sin duda sería una serpiente.

Lo que ignoraba era que el trono de la casa verde y plata ya estaba ocupado…

-o-o-o-

Ya pasado el mediodía Hermione acompañada de Daphne Greengrass recorría el callejón diagon comprando sus útiles escolares para su nuevo año en el colegio más prestigioso de magia y hechicería.

—Creo que ya tenemos todo… — la rubia revisaba sus compras

—sí pero tengo que comprar más pergamino y unas cuantas pumas y varios tinteros— recordó la castaña

Con un suspiro de resignación la chica rubia siguió a su amiga, cuando ya tuvieron ahora si todo lo enviaron a casa de Daphne con uno de sus elfos domésticos, después entraron en el caldero chorreante a deber una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Viste el profeta esta mañana?— Daphne pregunto con precaución y en voz baja

—sí, leí sobre los ataques a ese grupo de muggles, aunque el profeta quiera encubrirlo es más que obvio que fueron mortífagos— comento con total desinterés

—el ministerio niega el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado a pesar de que hace dos años fue vista la marca tenebrosa en el mundial de Quidditch

—Ni me lo recuerdes, yo no quería ir pero el ministro invito a mi padre— Hermione recordó el campamento en llamas y todo el caos que desato la calavera en el cielo

—mi… mi padre fue convocado…— murmuro con nerviosismo

—Bueno, tarde o temprano sucedería— la castaña tomo la mano de su amiga y le sonrió

—Hermione… tus padres, ellos ¿no han sido llamados?— la rubia pregunto con cautela

—No lo sé, aunque ellos no están marcados ¿para que los llamarían?— termino de beber su cerveza

—pero tu madre…— se vio interrumpida por una severa mirada cobriza

—se quién es mi madre, te recuerdo que la primera guerra mágica ocurrió hace años y ella era muy joven, además mi abuelo jamás permitiría que ella sirviera a un mestizo— concluyo con el ceño fruncido en evidente molestia —ese miserable solo ha traído desgracias a mi familia… su familia…— murmuro con evidente rencor

Daphne la vio con horror al escucharla dirigirse así al Lord Tenebroso, pero sus ojos azules bajaron por el cuello y torso de su amiga encontrando un guardapelo de plata con una serpiente en forma de "S" rodeada por varios símbolos extraños y muy antiguos cubiertos por cuarzo, un suspiro abandono sus labios, la familia Granger-Gaunt jamás serviría a Lord Voldemort siendo estos últimos quienes le despreciaron por el origen muggle de su padre.

—vámonos, mi madre nos espera para comer— la rubia llamo la atención de su amiga que veía con gesto ausente su tarro vacío

—Bueno ya tengo hambre…— dijo la castaña haciendo reír a su compañera

Se trasladaron por red flu hasta la casa de Daphne donde comieron en compañía del resto de la familia Greengrass. Ya pasada la tarde Morinne, la madre de Hermione llego por ella, se despidió de Daphne diciendo que se verían el 1 de septiembre en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-

En Malfoy Manor las cosas estaban igual que siempre solo con le excepción de la continua ausencia de Lucius, Narcissa y Draco no lo mencionaban pero ambos eran conscientes de que su padre y esposo se reunía con demás mortífagos siguiendo las ordenas del Lord Obscuro. Draco era consciente de que su madre la pasaba mal, aunque su temple altivo estuviera intacto, sus ojos azules mostraban nerviosismo y preocupación por el paradero de su padre, y el solo anhelaba con el día que estaría a lado de su padre como mortífago sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso, además de que mañana partiría a su nuevo y estúpido colegio un lugar donde él no quería estar.

—Joder…— murmuro el rubio mientras arrojaba de manera descuidada sus pertenecías a un fino baúl de madera obscura casi negra —yo debería estar con mi padre, en vez de preparar un estúpido baúl— y siguió su discurso en voz baja de palabrotas e insultos

Después de un rato recordó el libro que había empezado a leer hace dos días, lo busco por toda su habitación y luego recordó que lo dejo en la biblioteca y volvió a maldecir mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar. Cuando llego fue directo a al sofá de cuero negro que había frente a la chimenea y lo encontró sobre este, "Grimorio de Magia Nagra Ancestral" leyó en su portada, lo observo con cuidado y se encogió de hombros dispuesto a regresar a su habitación pero una voz lo detuvo…

—¿sigues molesto Draco?

El chico elevo su mirada plateada hasta un retrato de la pared de la biblioteca

—abuelo…

El hombre en el retrato sonrió ante la mueca de su nieto

—supongo que eso es un sí, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—¿Por qué piensas que algo me molesta?

—dime querido nieto ¿tanto es tu deseo ser un mortífago?

—claro que sí, deseo poder, que todos en el mundo mágico me respeten y me teman, quiero ser reconocido como el gran mago que soy

—¿estás seguro?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—¿y tu madre? No creo que Cissy quiera ese destino para su único hijo y Lucius no debe estar muy de acuerdo si se niega a presentarte ante el Lord

—padre solo quiere que este bien preparado para cuando eso suceda, y mi madre… bueno… ella…— la verdad no había pensado en su progenitora

—usa tu estancia en Hogwarts para pensar bien en lo que deseas que se convierta tu futuro, como por ejemplo relacionarte con una chica de buena familia digna de estar a tu lado…

—¿eh? — parpadeo confundido ¿no estaban hablando de mortífagos, poder y conquistar el mundo?

El anciano en el retrato río

—eso es en lo que un jovencito de 16 años debería preocuparse Draco

—No creo tener problemas para conseguir una chica— una sonrisa ladeada y llena de orgullo masculino se asomó en su rostro

Abraxas Malfoy rio con más ganas

—¡ese es el punto niño! Recuerda esto Dragón, cuando elijas a una mujer debe ser la definitiva, nada de aventuras ni romances tontos ¡un Malfoy jamás da de que hablar! Debes buscar a una mujer digna de pararse a tu lado, debe igualarte en poder y nobleza, su sangre debe ser igual o mas limpia que la tuya…

—abuelo con todo respeto pero tengo otras prioridades que son más importantes que tener novia, aunque estoy en total acuerdo con tus palabras— sonrió, su abuelo sí que era un mago muy extraño

—bien, ve y descansa Dragón que mañana partirás

Draco hiso una reverencia hacia el retrato de su difunto abuelo y se retiró de la biblioteca ya que era muy tarde.

—oh mi pequeño Dragón, tu ambición e ignorancia te llevaran por el camino equivocado solo espero reconsideres antes de que sea muy tarde— murmuró viendo la perta por la que había salido chico

Abraxas abandono el cuadro dejando la biblioteca en absoluto silencio

-o-o-o-

El 1 de septiembre el andén 9 ¾ estaba repleto de familias y estudiantes que abordaban el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione caminaba a lado de sus padres cuando una manada de pelirrojos pasaron frente a ellos.

—Pero que falta de modales…— Morinne murmuro discretamente a su marido que asintió en total acuerdo

Hermione siguió con la mirada a la familia Weasley que caminaba apresuradamente mientras Molly no dejaba de regañar a sus hijos.

—Esperaremos tus cartas hija, cuídate mucho— Hermione vio a su padre y sonrió, era alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

—claro, estaré en contacto— beso las mejillas de sus padres y subió al tren

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar, la castaña se dirigió hasta los últimos vagones donde encontró su grupo de amigos, abrió la puerta y cinco pares de ojos enseguida voltearon.

—hola… — saludo con tranquilidad a lo que los demás sonrieron y correspondieron los saludos

El viaje era tranquilo en ese vagón a comparación con el ruido que salía de los demás y que se escuchaba hasta el pasillo.

—¿Es que no pueden callarse?— Pansy estaba más que fastidiada mientras comía unas ranas de chocolate

Los demás no dijeron nada, ellos también habían estado parloteando de sus vacaciones hasta que la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria, menciono lo publicado en la mañana por El Profeta

_**FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN **_

Eso decía la primera plana, peligrosos mortífagos habían escapado en la madrugada, Blaise había dicho que su madre estaba muy nerviosa desde hace dos días y Theodore dijo que su padre fue llamado desde la tarde de ayer y que no lo había visto desde entonces. Las hermanas Grenngrass estaban en la misma situación ya que sus padres habían salido en la noche y tampoco volvieron, Parkinson era la única que renegaba abiertamente del abandono de sus progenitores por ir a sacar a un montón de magos locos de la cárcel.

Granger no decía nada, porque en realidad no sabía que opinar ya que a pesar de que su situación no era como la de los demás, en cualquier momento se podía complicar y eso la preocupaba.

—Theo es hora de ir con los demás prefectos— Hermione saco de la contemplación del paisaje al muchacho que solo asintió y se puso de pie

—y ustedes ya pónganse el uniforme— sentencio mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba en compañía de Nott

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, los de nuevo ingreso se fueron con el guarda bosques, mientras los demás subían a los carruajes.

—miren ahí está el cara rajada y el zanahorio — Blaise señalo con la cabeza a los Gryffindor

—¿Qué está mirando?— Astoria, al igual que los demás captaron a Potter observando algo frente al carruaje, algo que ellos no veían

Ron sintió miradas sobre ellos y volteo disimuladamente, frunció el ceño cuando vio al grupo de Slytherins que los veían y murmuraban

—Vamos Harry antes de que a las serpientes les dé por escupir su veneno— el pelirrojo jalo la túnica del pelinegro para subir al carruaje en compañía de Luna Lovegood

—estúpido…— murmuro Pansy con irritación hasta que Hermione tomo su brazo y al hizo subir a carruaje

La castaña tenia curiosidad por lo que veía Harry Potter, ya que ella si escucho el "¿tú también puedes verlos?" que la Ravenclaw le dijo al pelinegro.

Llegaron al imponente castillo entre más pláticas e insultos al par de Gryffindor, Hermione solo sonreía al escuchar las palabrotas que salían de la boca de Pansy nada dignas de una bruja de su estirpe, claro que a la pelinegra le importaba muy poco, obviamente mientras estuviera con sus amigos eso no importaba y se comportaba como le daba su gana.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor ya todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, se sentaron con aburrimiento y escucharon del mismo modo el discurso de bienvenida del director, con la excepción de Hermione, ella si ponía atención.

—queridos alumnos, ahora que la selección de casas ha terminado les comunico que tenemos un alumno nuevo que iniciara el sexto curso con nosotros y respetando las tradiciones y reglas, el sombrero seleccionador le asignara a una de las cuatro casas…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperan en el gran comedor

—denle la bienvenida al joven Draco Malfoy

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio para observar las enormes puertas de madera abrirse de par en par por donde un joven alto de cabello rubio platino vestido con un impecable y costoso traje negro entro, caminado con porte orgulloso y altanero, como si fuera el dueño del lugar y los presentes unos simples invitados

El silencio se prolongó hasta que el joven llego con la profesora McGonagall, entonces todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios en vos baja.

—Siéntate aquí para colocarte el sombrero— la profesora de transformaciones le indico y el rubio obedeció con una mueca de disgusto

Apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza cuando grito…

—¡SLYTHERIN!

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien pues este es el comienzo, espero haya sido de su agrado y si tienen una duda, queja o sugerencia déjenme un review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto! Hasta que por fin, si ya sé que dije que colgaría esto la semana pasada pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere así que sin más a lo que vinimos**

**Agradezco a las lindas persona que me dejaron sus reviews: ****Florfleur****, ****Lety, ****Saragoddess****, ****Teddy, ****Aikia-aka-Moni****, ****Shiki, ****MioKathx Malfoy Granger****, ****analia Malfoy, ****cris20****, ****Nath, Jibny, aledurand, tammysol, vaale lagos, Guest**

**¡Muchas gracias! **

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling **

* * *

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Había gritado el viejo sombrero seleccionador, y la mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos.

Y en la mesa de los Leones, los chicos murmuraban molestos y las chicas decepcionadas

—¡lo que nos faltaba! otra asquerosa serpiente, verdad Harry ¿Harry me estas escuchando?— el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su amigo que veía atentamente al joven rubio

—si Ron…— murmuro distraídamente mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada, ese chico se le hacía condenadamente familiar

Draco se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes destilando arrogancia en su altivo caminar, observó con regocijo como las chicas se hacían a un lado esperando que tomara asiento junto a ellas, sonrió de lado muy pagado de sí mismo, hasta que su mirada gris se topó con un chico castaño y despeinado, Theodore Nott le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa y cierta alegría.

"_Theo… es bueno verte…" _ pensó Draco mientras se acercaba al chico que inmediatamente se corrió dejándole un espacio para que se sentara

—Cuando recibí tu lechuza pensé que era otra de tus bromas…— dijo Theo cuando el rubio se había sentado entre él y Zabinni

—Pues heme aquí Nott, te dije que vendría…— puso los brazos sobre la mesa dejando ver el enorme y antiguo anillo plateado en su anular derecho con el escudo de su familia

—claro… chicos él es Draco Malfoy un amigo de la infancia— volteo a ver a sus amigos que lo veían expectantes

—Blaise Zabinni, un placer…— el moreno le tendió la mano ya que estaba a su lado, Draco le devolvió el apretón

—Si bueno él es Blaise, y ellas son…— Theo se vio interrumpido por la pelinegra

—Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson — hiso hincapié en su apellido y le regalo una seductora sonrisa

Draco levanto una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica que estaba a lado de Theo y que casi lo aplastaba para llamar su atención.

—¡quítate Pansy!— la devolvió a su lugar con un suave empujón —bueno ellas— señalo al frente —son Daphne y Astoria Greengrass

Ambas rubias saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque Astoria soltó una risita tonta cuando Malfoy fijo sus ojos en ella.

—Y ella es…— Theo sonrió —Hermione Granger…

La aludida que hasta entonces prestaba atención a las palabras del director, volteo un poco cuando escucho su nombre y miro fijamente al rubio que le devolvió la mirada en silencio

—un placer…— fue todo lo que dijo y volvió la vista al frente

Draco alzo una ceja con algo parecido al asombro, observo discretamente a su alrededor y vio que todos en la mesa lo observaban con atención, al menos eran lo suficientemente educados para no murmurar como en las otras mesas, volvió su mirada a la castaña que pasaba de él como si no fuera importante que un Malfoy estuviera frente a ella y eso le irrito, era más que obvio que todos los Slytherin reconocían su apellido ya sea porque era estúpidamente rico e importante en la alta sociedad mágica o su relación con la magia obscura y el Señor Tenebroso.

En ese momento estuvo seguro de una cosa, esa chiquilla engreída no le agradaba en absoluto.

—¡Disfruten el banquete!— Dumbledore dio por finalizado su discurso del cual el rubio no se enteró de nada

Las mesas se llenaron con los más exquisitos manjares y todo el alumnado de Hogwarts comenzó a comer entre alegres pláticas y divertidas bromas. Blaise y Draco congeniaron de inmediato ya que hacían las mismas burlas crueles y los comentarios despectivos hacia los demás alumnos sobre todo a los Gryffindor.

Al finalizar la cena de bienvenida todos los alumnos se dispusieron a irse a sus correspondientes salas comunes, los prefectos de cada casa llamaron a los de primer año para mostrarles el camino, Draco no se despegó de Theo y Blaise.

—los de primer año síganme— la voz de Hermione se escuchó por encima del ruido

—En orden por favor— Theo se paró a un lado de la castaña encabezando la comitiva verde y plata.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras del recibidor, doblaron hacia la izquierda y continuaron derecho hasta que bajaron unas amplias escaleras que enviaban directo a las mazmorras, al final de dicho pasillo estaba un muro y a su derecha unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, nada más. Todos los uniformados en verde se detuvieron frente al muro, Hermione se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar…

—venenum serpens…*

La pared húmeda y obscura se corrió hacia un lado dejando ver la sala común de Slytherin, entraron siguiendo a los prefectos de su casa, la entrada estaba en forma de un antiguo arco sostenido por unos gruesos muros, bajaron los ocho amplios escalones mientras los demás se dispersaron por la sala común y otros fueron directo a los dormitorios, los nuevos veían atentamente el lugar mientras escuchaban a los prefectos.

—los dormitorios están al fondo, las niñas a la izquierda y los niños a la derecha, encontraran sus pertenencias aquí, en el dormitorio del curso que les corresponde— Theo explicaba tranquilamente

—la contraseña cambia según lo decida el jefe de nuestra casa, el profesor Snape, es importante que se la aprendan, también les recuerdo que está totalmente prohibido que alumnos de otras casas entren aquí, como lo está que ustedes entren a cualquier otra casa— Hermione les sonrió con amabilidad —sean bienvenidos a la honorable casa de Salazar Slytherin

Todos los chiquillos se sintieron orgullosos ante las últimas palabras de la castaña. Draco había escuchado todo, porque bueno él también era nuevo y aunque le molesto ese tono mandón de la castaña él también se sentía orgulloso de ser una serpiente.

—bien aclarados esos puntos deberíamos celebrar ¿no lo crees Granger?— Marcus Flint se acercó a la castaña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mirada que ella devolvió sin amilanarse

—yo paso, mañana comienzan las clases, tú has lo que quieras Flint— le respondió frunciendo el ceño molesta

Marcus se acercó más a ella con una sonrisa torcida, tenía la intención de tocar su mejilla cuando otra mano de piel obscura se cernió sobre el hombro de la chica y la hizo para atrás.

—piérdete Flint…

El chico de séptimo año vio fijamente al muchacho que se encontraba a un lado de Hermione y que lo veía con enfado, volvió a sonreír con malicia

—claro Zabinni…

El chico se fue seguido de Adrián Pucey que se burlaba abiertamente.

—¡idiota! No lo soporto— Blaise se quitó la túnica mientras murmuraba cosas que ni el mismo se entendía

—Solo ignóralo Blaise— Hermione lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió

—Solo trata de hacerse el importante, según mis padres los Flint fueron marcados en el verano— Pansy se sentó con gracia en uno de los amplios sofás de cuero negro, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos la escucharan

—Entonces con más razón Hermione lo va a querer muy lejos de ella— Daphne rio con Pansy y Blaise al ver la cara de asco de Hermione

—lo malo es que todos vamos hacia el mismo destino— la franqueza de Theodore corto las risas y los seis se quedaron en un reflexivo silencio

Draco veía atentamente al pequeño grupo, y se sentía desconcertado ante los rostros de angustiosa resignación que había en esos chicos. ¡¿Pero que les pasaba?! Deberían estar contentos como el tal Flint, era un honor llevar la marca tenebrosa y servir al Lord Obscuro, seguro que solo estaban un poco abrumados y no se sentían capaces. Eso era lo que pasaba por su incauta mente.

"_incompetentes" _Él estaba más que listo para servir al Lord

—Vallamos a dormir, ya es tarde…— murmuro Daphne, tirando de las túnicas de Parkinson y Granger

—Buenas noches— murmuraron los chicos al verlas alejarse hacia los dormitorios

Después de que ellas se fueron, ellos también se dispusieron a dormir, mañana comenzarían las clases y tenían que descansar bien.

-o-o-o-

Tres semanas, tres semanas habían transcurrido desde que se inició el nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts y todos, absolutamente todos (incluyendo profesores) ya conocían a Draco Malfoy.

El joven heredero era un cabrón hecho y derecho, cruel y despiadado con los hijos de muggles y mestizos a los que no ocultaba la repulsión que le causaban insultándolos por los pasillos y haciéndoles saber la escoria que eran para el mundo mágico, se dedicaba a atormentar a los más pequeños y meterse con los Gryffindor a los que le tenía una apatía más allá de la rivalidad entre las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor que siempre había existido.

Las chicas no habían sido la excepción, varias habían tratado de llamar su atención e incluso seducirlo sin embargo el chico había demostrado ser selectivo, cuando ellas se acercaban con la intención de entablar conversación el solo las veía de arriba abajo y fruncía la nariz en una mueca de desprecio y las ignoraba continuando su plática con Blaise quien sonreía ante los arranques del rubio, se contaban con los dedos de una mano a las afortunadas que habían conseguido que él les dirigiera la palabra e incluso uno que otro beso y eso era todo lo que se podía obtener del rubio ya que según sus propias palabras ninguna era digna de estar con un Malfoy mucho menos ser llamada su novia.

Theodore y Blaise eran inseparables del rubio, Theo lo conocía desde niño y Blaise había encontrado al compañero perfecto de travesuras, tal vez Nott era más reservado y pasaba desapercibido pero no por eso era menos serpiente y Zabinni era igual que Draco aunque menos cruel y despreciable, los tres se habían subido a lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia y sus autonombrados guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, el trio todavía no sabía porque ese par de tarados los seguían aunque tampoco les importaba.

Otra de las cosas que se habían suscitado en esas semanas había sido el encuentro con el afamado Niño-que-vivió antes de entrar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras…

**Flash Back**

El primer lunes había pasado sin ningún inconveniente ya que sus clases habían sido compartidas con Ravenclaw y solo dos con Hufflepuff, pero el martes su primera era DCAO compartida con los leones, los Slytherin puntuales y ordenados esperaban a que el profesor Snape abriera el aula cuando un barullo se escuchaba al fondo del pasillo, los alumnos de rojo y dorado venían haciendo un escándalo que se detuvo cuando estuvieron más cerca del salón y se percataron de que sus otros compañeros ya estaban ahí, la hostilidad se sentía a partes iguales hasta que Draco Malfoy hablo…

—pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí ¡pero si es el mismísimo Harry Potter!— su voz era la máxima expresión del sarcasmo y la burla

Los Gryffindor se hicieron a un lado dejando a la vista al despistado muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba al final del grupo acompañado de su pelirrojo amigo.

—Malfoy… eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy ¿verdad?— Harry lo enfrento, ahora sabia por que se le hacía familiar

—Así es…— sonrió con insolencia —veo que lo recuerdas bien— era de su conocimiento que su padre había tenido encuentros nada amigables con Potter

Harry frunció el ceño molesto ¡claro que recordaba a ese hombre! Siempre le había molestado cuando lo conoció en el callejón Diagon, estaba en segundo grado, pero todo se volvió más claro en cuarto año cuando presenció al regreso de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy estaba en ese lugar como uno de sus más leales seguidores _"su mano derecha" _pensó con amargura

—Tu padre es un hombre infame y cruel y tú solo eres un niño mimado que intenta ser como él… patético…— le dijo valientemente fijando sus ojos verdes en los grises del chico frente a el

Draco se puso furioso por las simples palabras del Gryffindor que reacciono al instante sacando su varita y apuntando al pelinegro que imito su acción, Ronald no se quedó atrás y saco su varita para apuntar al rubio, tarde se dio cuenta que la varita de Zabinni apuntaba a su rojiza cabeza.

—ten cuidado con lo que dices Potter…— escupió las palaras con todo el desprecio que pudo

—el que debería cerrar la boca eres tu Malfoy— Ron como siempre de impulsivo solo logro que lo insultaran

—¡Nadie te habló a ti comadreja!— Blaise le grito en tono burlón a pesar de la tensión que había él estaba muy relajado, disfrutando de lo lindo.

—¿Weasley, no? Supongo que sí, cabello rojo, esa ropa desgastada y vieja, un pobretón más en el mundo— Draco nunca media sus palabras, todas ellas salían con la intención de hacer el mayor daño posible

Ron enrojeció hasta límites insospechados de pura furia y humillación, estaba por mandar el primer hechizo cuando, Hermione se puso en medio de ellos deteniendo la tonta pelea.

—ya basta Blaise, déjalos no te metas en problemas— le dio la espalda a los leones posicionándose frente a sus compañeros de casa

El moreno sonrió más abiertamente y le guiño un ojo a la castaña

—Como digas…—se encogió de hombros despreocupada y elegantemente

—¿Malfoy?— vio de reojo al rubio que seguía apuntando a Harry

—No te metas Granger— fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar la varita sin guardarla

—¡sí! No te metas sabelotodo, Ron puede perfectamente con ellos— Lavender Brown dio un paso al frente y se apuntó a la castaña que seguía dándoles la espalda a los leones

Draco, Blaise y el resto de Slytherin fruncieron el ceño ante la osadía de la Gryffindor cuando Blaise estaba a punto de sacar su varita de nuevo y Draco de apuntar a la tonta rubia, Hermione los tomo de la túnica impidiéndoselo justamente cuando las puertas del aula se abrieron para dejar ver a un Severus Snape de brazos cruzados y mala expresión.

—valla… que… interesante situación— dijo viendo a Lavender que aun apuntaba a Hermione con su varita y se había quedado petrificada al escucharlo

En el rostro de Hermione una lenta sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus rosados labios, sonrisa que captaron ambos chicos que estaban frente a ella y compartieron con la misma satisfacción por lo que ocurriría.

—como vera profesor, Brown intentaba atacar a Hermione pero por suerte usted llego a tiempo— la voz de Pansy sonó dulce e falsamente indignada

—¡eso o es cierto!— Parvati señalo a los muchachos que aun sonreían maliciosos —fueron Malfoy y Zabinni los que empezaron— acuso esperando inútilmente que le creyeran

—Ellos solo la iban a defender, además yo no veo que tengan sus varias a la mano— Daphne uso el mismo tono de Pansy

Inmediatamente los Gryffindor trataron de protestar, y los Slytherin de mantener la mentira hasta que Snape intervino

—¡silencio! Entren y abran su libro en la página 20— se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del salón cuando se detuvo y se giró viendo a Harry —y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por agredir a una compañera que además es prefecta

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día los encontronazos en los pasillos del castillo, los insultos y uno que otro hechizo eran recurrentes entre Harry y Draco y el odio mutuo iba en considerable aumento. Sin embargo había otra cosa que rondaba constantemente en la cabeza rubia platina del heredero Malfoy y esa cosa tenía nombre y apellido.

Hermione Jane Granger…

Esa chica era un auténtico dolor en el trasero, su trasero, porque a los demás parecía no molestarles, desde que la conoció le pareció insoportablemente engreída, con esos aires de sabelotodo que después descubrió, eran bien fundados porque ¡lo sabía todo! Era una condenada enciclopedia andante, le irritaba cada que levantaba la mano para responder a un profesor y le frustraba no saber algunas de las respuestas que ella daba con una naturalidad insana.

¡Merlín como le desesperaba! ¡Se suponía que él era el más inteligente! Pero no, tenía que venir esa greñuda a ponerse por encima de él ¡de él! Segundo lugar, tenía el puto segundo lugar en todo el bendito colegio… a su padre le iba a dar un infarto…

Además de que había algo extraño, en la casa de Slytherin todos le respetaban e incluso temían, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar, todos absolutamente todos parecían buscar la aprobación de Granger, para todo casi le pedían permiso, cuando ella no estaba por la sala común recurrían a él para obtener lo necesitado.

—a falta de princesa, príncipe…— le había dicho Zabinni

Obviamente eso no le gusto en lo absoluto, él había llegado ahí para mandar y hacer su santa voluntad, para demostrarle a su padre que podía ser un buen líder ¡pero no! Al parecer tenía que compartir el trono de las serpientes con una insoportable, repelente sabelotodo que para colmo lo odiaba, aunque bueno eso se lo busco él solito.

Los primeros días había observado la conducta del círculo de amigos de Theo, quería saber si era conveniente quedarse con ellos o solo relacionarse con Nott. Y lo que vio le gusto, tenia de amistades a los hijos de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña, su padre estaría más que complacido ya que todos eran partidarios del Señor Obscuro.

Menos una…

Sabía que los Granger eran una importante familia de magos griegos relacionados con la alquimia, por Theo se enteró que el bisabuelo de la castaña, Acrisio Granger había sido íntimo amigo de Nicolás Flamel el creador de la piedra Filosofal, de su segundo apellido no sabía mucho solo que los Gaunt eran de los linajes más antiguos incluso más que los Black y eso ya era decir mucho.

Pero nada de mortífagos en ninguno de los dos apellidos de Hermione, y por lo que había notado no les tenía mucha simpatía a los mortíos, dejando eso de lado su irritante presencia lo orillo a meterse con ella y molestarla hasta hacerla enojar. Al principio lo ignoraba pero después ya no pudo dejar pasar sus absurdos comentarios y las críticas a su persona que comenzó a contestarle creando así épicas batallas verbales llenas de comentarios astutos que los dejan jadeantes y sonrojados por el esfuerzo de estarse gritoneando en plena sala común.

Draco espero una mala reacción por parte de Blaise Zabinni, ya que el chico la defendía de cualquiera que osara siquiera dirigirle una mala mirada, siempre que estaban en la sala común llegaba y se recostaba sobre el regazo de la chica o besaba su mejilla constantemente como muestra de afecto que llego a pensar que tenían una relación amorosa porque Granger lo trataba igual manera, aunque todo quedo claro cuando expreso sus pensamientos…

—Oye Zabinni, no te incomoda que moleste a tu novia— le dijo un día que los tres tenían una hora libre y estaba cerca del campo de Quidditch, el moreno volteo y se le quedo viendo raro

—¿Cuál novia? ¿Tengo novia?— volteo a ver a Theo que le devolvió la mirada confundido

—a Granger me refiero, espera ¿no es tu novia?— ahora Draco era el confundido

—¡Merlín no! Eso sería… sería… ¿cómo sería Theo?

—¿Incestuoso?— contesto el castaño no muy seguro

—¡eso! incestuoso— termino sonriente

—¿Por qué incestuoso?— volvió a preguntar el rubio más interesado

—los padres de Hermione son los padrinos de nacimiento de Blaise— volvió a contestar Theo

—ahhh

Blaise se sentó en el pasto, los otros siguieron su acción

—veras Draco, mi padre y el padre de ricitos eran grandes amigos, que cuando nacimos, los Granger se hicieron mis padrinos y los Zabinni padrinos de ricitos, cuando teníamos tres años mi padre murió y mi madre se olvidó que tenía un hijo y se dedicó a casar, literalmente, hombres adinerados, así que tía Morinne, la mamá de ricitos, se hiso cargo de mi por eso somos casi hermanos, crecimos juntos…— termino viendo los débiles rayos del sol que caían sobre los terrenos del colegio

—ahhh… pero igual ¿no te molesta?— volvió a preguntar viendo con desconfianza al moreno que sonreía mientras lo veía

—la verdad no, es divertido ver como alguien a parte de mi es capaz de hacer que pierda los nervios con relativa facilidad, además de que siempre será un placer ver a la princesa de Slytherin totalmente encabronada

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa condenada palabra, ¿Por qué diantres la llamaban así? Admitía que era muy astuta y enojada sinceramente daba miedo, pero solo eso, ella era sencilla, amable, trabajadora e inteligente también era un tanto osada, esa muchacha era una extraña combinación de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts ¿Qué diantres hacía en Slytherin?

Hermione Jane Granger Gaunt era un complejo acertijo, un acertijo que él estaba dispuesto a resolver…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien, si encontraron algún error disculpen algún día lo corrigire (?) y espero no volver a tardar tanto con el próximo pero comprendan que no es mi único fic al que le tengo que poner atención xD **

**Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia déjenme un review :)**

**O si prefieren el acoso búsquenme en Facebook xD **


End file.
